The External Research Resources Support and Dissemination Core will support the mission of research in the demography and economics of aging at Stanford and in the larger research community by enhancing the availability and usability of data, and by conducting workshops to teach and develop new and cross-disciplinary methodologies. The Specific Aims are as follows: 1) To develop, maintain, and improve access to demographic research datasets and enhance analytical capabilities. 2) To conduct workshops in biodemography and the demography of aging, and to leverage existing funding from NICHD to reach a wider audience in the demography and economics of aging. 3) To disseminate methodological innovations and stimulate research on the economics and demography of aging by organizing seminars and research meetings on new methodological areas and comparative studies, including topics in biodemography, mortality change, and economic demography. 4)To promote collaborative links between researchers in the health, economics, and demography of aging at Stanford, across the US, and internationally. To complement efforts on databases development, the Center also aims to provide data-related support to researchers working on projects relevant to the goals of the center. This would include assistance with acquiring appropriate data, updating data sets, helping with the structure, coding and running of data extraction queries from locally held or external databases, and helping with statistical analyses. Through the workshops in the biodemography and demography of aging, the Center aims to leverage the existing program of NICHD funded workshops by one or more of the following methods: (a) adding aging-specific modules (lectures, readings, discussion groups) to currently planned workshops, (b) conducting mini-workshops on topics related to aging that run immediately after the currently planned workshops and that should appeal to a subset of the faculty and students at the main workshop, (c) using these activities to plan and organize smaller-scale, more focused, activities such as seminars and research meetings (see D3 below). The goals are to attract and inform talented young researchers about the challenges and potential of working on the demography of aging, as well as to stimulate interactions between established researchers across disciplinary boundaries. The Center aims to use seminars and small research meetings to inform researchers about the latest developments in bioinformatics, genotype-phenotype and genotype-environment-phenotype maps, and economic consequences of aging.